1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to gripping devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a firearm fore grip that is convertible to a knife. Specifically, the present invention provides a blade that is housed or stored within a chamber of a grip body when the device is connected to a rail of a firearm, and the blade is exposed in an extended position when the device is disconnected from the firearm.
2. Background Information
Many knives have been designed and configured for self defense and utilitarian purposes. Most of these knives comprise some type of blade attached to a grip. Some knives have even been configured to be convertible between an open and closed position, such as a pocket knife. Knives can also be used as a tool in combination with a firearm. For example, the blade can function as a hand tool, like a screw driver, for disassembling the components of the firearm.
The prior art reveals fore grips for firearms have incorporated accessories before. For example, the MVF-515 Modular Vertical Foregrip Laser Sight distributed by the Crimson Trace Corporation of Wilsonville, Oreg. provides a flashlight and a laser sight integrated into a vertical fore grip. Additionally, the STK90201 TAPCO intrafuse vertical grip distributed by The Country Shed of Roaring Spring, Pa. provides a vertical fore grip adapted to house batteries within the grip body.
However, a convertible knife has not heretofore been configured to convert between a knife and a component of a firearm. Namely, a convertible knife has never been made to convert between a knife and a vertical or angled fore grip of a firearm, wherein the fore grip remains attached to a blade when removed from the firearm. Further, there is always a need in the art for new grip devices that in addition to providing a more stable shot to improve accuracy of the firearm also stores a knife. The present invention addresses these and other issues.